Happy Anniversary A Spixie One Shot
by hollyg3
Summary: Maxie remembers how she and Spinelli finally got together and surprises him with a very special anniversary present.


Maxie taped a bright red bow to a flat green box

Maxie taped a bright red bow to a flat green box. It was the one year anniversary of that night. The night Maxie Jones had seduced Damien Spinelli and later broke his heart. She thought back to the events that had led up to her tackling Spinelli on Jason's couch. She sighed.

-

She had been a wreck that night. First she was nearly raped and murdered by Logan Hayes, then she helped cover up his accidental murder, then she was kidnapped and threatened by an evil mob boss. It was too much for her to handle. Spinelli had always been her safe place, the one person she could count on in her young life to be there for her no matter what. Emotions came flooding out of her and mingled with the love she felt for him. She gave in to her instincts and kissed him. His lips were so soft and inviting. She couldn't stop herself. She knew he was inexperienced, but she didn't care. She just needed to feel close to him. And it was wonderful. Of course the aftermath was a horrifying realization. She had just destroyed the best friendship she'd ever had by bringing sex into the equation. She panicked, then tried to backpedal by claiming she had wrongly used him. She prayed he would be able to understand her reasoning. He had always been so good at it before. He seemed to know her better than she knew herself. He agreed to remain just freinds.

The one thing she hadn't counted on was how miserable she would feel by ignoring her heart. There were so many longing glances and almost kisses that everyone around them could see how much the two wanted to be together. Both had been confronted by friends more than once telling them to "go for it", but they each resisted for the sake of the other. Finally one night at a lavish Christmas party at The Metro Court, hosted by Jax and Carly, their freinds all conspired to get them to admit their true feelings. Bets were even placed on how long it would take. Maxie and Spinelli showed up together, as "friends" of course. Secretive nods were shared across the ballroom behind their backs. Then suddenly at almost every turn someone held up a sprig of mistletoe. Finally, Maxie caught on. "Okay, I get it! You want to see us kiss?" Everybody shouted "YES!"

Maxie shouted back, "Fine!" No problem. She figured could kiss Spinelli and go on like nothing happened. She had done it before. She turned to Spinelli who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She held his face betwen her hands and leaned up to press her lips to his. Almost immediately she realized she had made a grievous error in judgement, as he would say. Her body trembled, sense memory kicking in. Her arms, taking on a life of their own, wound their way around his neck. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her tight against him. She tilted her head and parted her lips, giving him greater access to her mouth. They tasted and teased each other, their tongues meeting and mingling, quiet moans and whimpers escaping. The party was forgotten. She didn't notice the encouraging shouts and whistles from their friends or the money that exchanged hands. Friends patted friends on the back and laughed. Then Maxie and Spinelli were gently interrupted by a cough. They stepped apart, both obviously shaken and breathless.

Jason held out a plastic card. "I thought you guys might be needing this." Maxie and Spinelli stared at the room key, then at each other. Neither said a word. Spinelli grabbed the key card with one hand and took Maxie's hand in the other. They practically ran out of the ballroom amid good-natured cheering.

-

That had been a very special evening, one they would never forget. They had professed their love for each other and vowed to never hide their feelings again. And they didn't. Now Spinelli was her best friend... and her lover. Life was good. And it was about to get better. She held up the brightly colored package and took a deep breath. The front door opened and she hid the box behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late," Spinelli called out as he entered the door. "I was following a lead on my new case and--"

"You were in the zone?" She walked over to him and kissed him gently.

"Mm hmm," he smiled against her mouth. They had been living together for six months and were blissfully happy. Spinelli had gained so much confidence he decided he was ready to start up his own detective agency, Jackal P.I.. Business was booming. Maxie was learning more about the fashion industry every day. She enjoyed working at the magazine, especially because Lu Lu finally quit. And now she was about to have everything she ever wanted. She pulled the red and green package out from behind her back. "Merry Christmas," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Spinelli laughed. "It's the middle of July. Why are you giving me a present now?"

"Well, this one couldn't wait. Actually, it's just a photograph. You'll get the real deal on or around Christmas day."

"You have piqued the Jackal's curiosity." He ripped open the box and pulled out a small grainy black and white picture. He squinted at it and stepped into the kitchen where there was more light.

Maxie held her breath, waiting for him to figure out what he was looking at. He appeared to be very confused. Then came realization.

He looked at her with an unspoken question in his eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" He pointed at a fuzzy white spot. "Is that--?"

Maxie walked up behind him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes, Mr. Spinelli. It's a baby. Our baby." They stood there in silence for several moments just staring at the sonogram picture.

Spinelli took in a shaky breath. "We're having a baby?" He finally said.

Maxie looked up at him. "You're happy about it, aren't you?"

"Happy cannot begin to describe what I'm feeling at this moment." He touched her cheek and stared at her in awe.

"Happy Anniversary," Maxie said, unable to hold back her tears. They came together in a tender kiss. Much like the one they had shared this very night a year earlier, it was filled with love and hope for their future together. And this time Maxie accepted it with a grateful heart.

-

The End.


End file.
